Until the End
by Musing Soul
Summary: What would happen if Sakura and Sasuke got into a prolong fight without interuption? Here I explore a darker side of that Question. T for blood and cursing, some suggestiveness. Character Death.


Alright I understand that this is going to seem a little out of character but I haven't seen the show in like three years and am working off of memory.

This story is the product of a bizarre idea of a friend of mine. She basically asked me what would happen if Sakura and Sasuke meet without anyone else interfering and fought. I am not going to tell you what the ending of her idea was as that gives the story all away.

I will be putting out an updated version with grammar revisions and things in a couple of days. So yes I know they are there and will do something about them.

* * *

We stood about ten feet apart breathing hard. He was playing with me, taunting me with the ease he fought me with. Obviously like all the rest he thought me to be a weak little girl someone to be babied. I couldn't help but notice that I had wounded him several times.

"Go Sakura," He whispered, "Forget about me." Like hell I would! His eyes were cold and harsh for the brief time I meat them

"No I won't Sasuke. I won't." I had never really given up on him. Some part of me refused to accept his betrayal. I knew that he would never turn on the Hidden Leaf, it just would not happen. He would come back I just had to convince him. He would listen to me I was sure. I knew he would never do what Itachi had done, that was unthinkable.

I understand that Sasuke was upset angry and depressed after his family was killed. So would anyone else. The fact Itachi killed them just made it worse. I understand even if I don't approve of his want for revenge. When Itachi was dead he would come back.

I could not believe that he would turn on us. There must been have another reason he didn't come home right away.

"Oh I think you will Sakura, I think you will." He taunted. Still laughing he threw a pair of Kunai at me. I knocked them aside. I wanted him to come back. No that is wrong. H would come back for me.

Yes, despite the fact that he had left and made many attempts to kill me I still hadn't given up on Sasuke. I knew that some part of him loved me and I was determined to find that part. I didn't care what Naruto said what Kakashi said what anyone of them said. They could just fuck off and let me have him.

"No I don't think I will Sasuke. You're going to either come back or kill me this time around. There is no middle ground." I retorted. He looked at me with what appeared to be amusement.

"Then are you ready to die Sakura?" Sasuke asked fingertips sparking with lightning. I watched him carefully not wanting to get fried whether by fire or lightning didn't really matter. "You know you don't have a chance against me. You are too weak to actually fight after all." His taunting was incessant and annoying.

Without a doubt I would lose this fight. Well that is what everyone told me but I would win. Sasuke was coming back with me and my corpse wasn't leaving this clearing. In other words he was coming home. "I will not be dying today Sasuke." I was adamant about that. He smirked.

"Really Sakura? I think you will" His eyes gleamed with something I couldn't discern. Then without warning a pair of kunai tore through the air. Just behind them Sasuke came running, his eyes black and cold.

_**Until the end**_

I was getting tired as I fought Sakura. She had gotten better since the last time we fought. It was so hard to do but I kept the abuse coming trying to convince her to leave me. It hadn't worked then I still don't know why the hell I think it would work now is beyond me.

Sakura blocked my kunai with ease and rolled away from my first punch. Not missing a beat she threw a punch of her own. I ducked and jumped back. Concentrating I summoned up my Chidori and molded the lightning into a sword. It took more effort than I expected to do so. Damn! That wasn't good.

Still I turned towards Sakura. She stood watching me. Blood ran down her arm from a slash I had made earlier. Still she was untouched by anything I had thrown at her. Her eyes were sad and for some incredible reason loving as she watched me. The sad part was I still loved her. It was for her own good that I sent her away despite all the times she had asked me to come home, despite the pain it caused me. She just couldn't take a hint.

I blocked a pair of kunai and charged at her. We traded a variety of thrown weapons as I closed the gap between us. I blocked the latest volley of weapons with my sword; I was to close to dodge effectively but my sword worked just as well. Sakura jumped sideways as I slashed at her several times. She acquired four shallow cuts across the side and my blade tore open her shirt.

Holy shit! I hadn't meant to that and now that I did it was going to drive me crazy. I could see the side of her right breast around the tattered remains of her shirt and bra now. That particular site makes me want to knock her out go hide in some cave and do all sorts of things that I shouldn't be doing with someone who is technically my enemy.

I could only see a little bit though and threw half a dozen shuriken at her to get rid of the rest of that side of her shirt. She dodged the weapons but I was rewarded with an excellent view of her body. Call me a perv but all I could say was damn!

Still I didn't have time to spend thinking about how hot Sakura was. In fact she was making another attempt at killing me. I knew it was hopeless I was far more powerful that she was and much more skilled. "You can't win Sakura so why don't you just stop trying?" I said quietly.

"I don't have to win." She says quietly. Her face is set the only emotion there is determination, frankly she looks kind of cute like that. Wait! No more of that. I can't think about her now that just isn't right.

I ignore her remark and charge again. She jumps aside and quickly gets a good three dozen feet from me. Without wasting a moment we attacked again. Blades danced back and forth as we jumped back and forth trading punches as we went.

After the forth time at this I parried a shuriken flying towards me; suddenly I felt a sharp pain just above my elbow joint. The spot of pain was about the same width as a shuriken and was far to close to the joint for comfort.

I couldn't believe it. I had managed to seriously wound Sasuke in battle. Somehow my shuriken had managed to hit him in the arm just above the elbow. He now would not be able to bend that arm very far without massive pain of ripping the weapon out of his arm and causing even more damage.

**_Until the End_**

"Shit." Sasuke muttered. I couldn't help but feel a little satisfied by that but at the same time it pained me to hurt him. He turned and looked at me with that same cold look he always had but I thought that there was a fragment of admiration hidden somewhere in there. Blood dripped around the weapon hitting the ground with harshly audible plunks. I shivered.

"Well done Sakura." I was surprised by the praise. What the hell was a he playing at? I ignored him. Then without warning he ran at me again. I jumped out of the way and saw a pair of kunai on the ground. Without a thought I grabbed the weapons and rolled through a puddle of blood, my blood, until I was behind Sasuke. Without hesitation I threw the weapons at him.

Both blades slashed across the back of his hamstring wounding him fairly severally. He spun around and threw two shuriken at me. I was too caught up in my victory to completely dodge and got two more deep cuts in my side.

Shit. I already had that cut in my side from earlier and now I had two more. If I kept this up I would die of blood loss. Unfortunately I didn't have time to heal myself as all my attention had to be devoted to not dying from being stabbed or electrocuted. I had to heal some of these wounds however.

"Sasuke," I spoke trying to buy myself time, "Why won't you come back?" He snorted derisively.

"Why should I come back Sakura?" He challenged, "The only things back in the village for me are Naruto's obnoxious whining and voice, the questions I will undoubtedly receive and well…" he trailed off. I had finished healing my cuts but was curious what the unsaid thing was. He looked at me with this piercing look that made me shiver. I looked away quickly.

Unfortunately I regretted it. The clearing we had been fighting in was slick with blood. A large puddle was surrounding me giving visible proof of the wounds I had sustained. I suppressed a second shiver and looked back up at Sasuke.

"What Sasuke?" I asked curious and more than a little bit hopeful. He eyed me for a moment onyx eyes reflecting the half light of twilight around us. I thought I saw them starting to spin for a brief second and looked away. I jumped right to pick up a fallen pair of kunai from the ground. A second latter I discovered this was a good thing because a pair of dull thunks sounded through the clearing. The things that luck would do.

I looked up at Sasuke. He hadn't moved in fact his eyes were filled with emotion that I couldn't discern. He drew what appeared to be his last few kunai and threw them at me as hard as he could. I jumped out of the way.

Sadly fate decided to hate me and I hit a patch of blood. Now a puddle of blood on hard ground in a bit like ice; I slipped and tumbled across the hard ground. Finally I lay still and had the wind knocked clean out of me. I could feel blood covering my arms and exposed right side. Then a shadow fell over me.

I looked up into the cold emotionless eyes of Sasuke. Yet emotionless was the wrong term now. I could plainly see the pain and remorse written across his face. Holy Shit! He does have some emotion buried under there somewhere. The sound of singing birds filled the air and I could see a sword appear in his hand. Oh god.

"You always had promise Sakura," he whispered, "I might have…" He trailed off leaving that thought unfinished. Then with a single graceful movement, a movement that under any other circumstances I would have deemed downright sexy, raised his sword.

I had no desire to die but I was still too stunned and out of breath from my earlier tumble to dodge, so I did the next best thing. I still had four kunai in my hand. By sheer force of will I forced my hand upright and threw the weapons.

There was no room to dodge at this range. As such the first kunai hit Sasuke in the shoulder with enough force to spin him clean around. His grip on the sword fails and it hangs in the air as the other kunai fly towards him.

Oh shit.

_**Until the end**_

I spun around and immediately was assaulted by one single feeling: pain and a hell of a lot of it. Before I had a chance to really register what had happened I was spun again as a third point of pain erupted in my other shoulder. As I spun around I felt my arm awkwardly strike the sword I had created from Chidori. I caught sight of the blade tumbling towards the ground. As it did it slowly dissipated but I wasn't sure it would be fast enough.

It wasn't. The electric blade struck Sakura right in the chest and I was powerless to stop it as I fell towards the ground as well. I hit the ground, throwing up a small spray of blood, in perfect synch with Sakura's scream of pain. I hated that sound.

By some bizarre twist I had landed facing Sakura. By now the Chidori sword had faded leaving her with a fairly large hole in her chest. She slowly rolled so she was facing me blood pooling between us.

Her eyes were filled with pain and it was likely she would die if she didn't do something about that wound. I tried to tell her but could not overcome the pain in my neck. Suddenly Sakura snaked her arm around behind me placing her fingers on the back of my neck. I felt the pain beginning to recede as she did this.

What the hell was her problem? I wasn't about to bleed to death like she was! Why the hell is she healing me? I tried to speak again and found the pain was less enough that speech was possible.

"Why?" I croaked. I realized something. I was going to die. Already I was getting a little bit of tunnel vision and I had lost a lot of blood. I knew Sakura was going to die as well with the wound added to her others.

She didn't answer but her eyes told me something I would never had believed. I would have shaken my head but I couldn't. She smiled gently at me and for the first time I really realized something. She loved me. That had never sunken in before.

The pain had receded some more allowing me to move a little bit. "Never got the chance to tell you Sakura," I whispered, "But you really are beautiful." In that moment she looked so innocent laying there next to me dying in the dirt with utter shock written across her face but that is what I loved, still love about her. Yet I knew that innocence was a lie. No innocent person lay dying in the dirt from a stab wound.

"So you -?" I never let her finish what she started to say. I did the first thing came to mind and kissed her.

Wasn't really much as kisses went, I mean we were both dying and had maybe minutes to live. Yet despite the fact it was short there was a lot of passion yet at the same time sorrow.

"Of course." I whispered. My vision was rapidly fading now, as the pain in my neck grew worse. Sakura smiled slightly before I felt the slight rise and fall of her chest stop. Her eyes closed for a final time.

My vision continued to fade before going black. Just before it completely vanished I thought how sad it was that our first kiss was on our death bed and that barely a minute later I lay dead with the corpse of the woman I loved in my arms. My vision failed and slowly I felt my hold on life vanish.

* * *

Well there you have it. Please review and tell me what you think. However please nothing about characters being OOC or grammar errors. I know I have grammar errors and will fix them shortly. Oh and for those who are wondering, the title is the same as a Breaking Benjamin song i was listening to as i wrote this.


End file.
